In designing containers for liquid products one objective is to have the filled and closed containers carry the weight of like containers stacked above these containers. The containers will be in cartons or on shrink wrapped platforms. The contact will be carton to carton or platform to closure for shrink wrapped units. Since the filled containers will bear a substantial part of the weight of stacked units, there is a continuing effort to produce containers that have improved strength. The containers require a high burst strength and a high compression strength. Also, the container should not permanently deform from the effect of the compressive load. The result is that the container units can be stacked higher and in the instance where corrugated cartons are used, the cartons can be of a lighter weight. This is the case since a part of the load carried by the carton can be transferred to the containers.